Monica
|japanese_name= モニカ |image1= 91a0491fb4a9d3e7f39bf5b2f6245219a4c12c92ab3a92d25a651c293e59b905.png |caption1= |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Monica |also_known_as= |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |martial_art= |place_of_birth= |nationality= |age= 19 |date_of_birth= January 1 |blood_type= O |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height=156cm |measurements=B86/W55/H88 |eye_color= Gray |hair_color= Dirty Blonde |food_and_drink= Papanasi, Mable Whipped Latte |color=Hunter Green |occupations= Dealer |hobbies= Crane Games, Nails |friends= |rivals= |japanese= Eri Yukimura |english= |doa_debut = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |doa_appearances = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation }}Monica is a young casino dealer who first appeared in the August 7, 2019 update version of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. History Childhood Little is known of her early life, but her father was a gambler and frequently took her to a casino when she was young, which contributed to her later career decision. During one visit, she encountered a certain person who had won big in blackjack, and told her casinos are where people's dreams come true, which she took to heart. Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation Monica travelled to the Venus Islands under the mistaken impression that the Owner was hiring for a casino dealer. However, after meeting him and playing a game of chance, she learned he didn't even have the casino in operation yet. Thus she settled for participating in the Venus Festival in the hopes that the money raised would expedite the completion of the casino. She frequently played games of chance with the Owner as a way of practicing her dealing skills and is implied to have frequently won. Character Appearance Owing to her occupation as a casino dealer, her default attire is that of a Bunny suit with a top hat. She has fair skin, gray eyes, and shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that's similar in overall style to Misaki. Personality Befitting her dealer occupation, she loves to play games of chance. She also has a bit of a seductive side to her, as evidenced by her placing a card between her breasts when meeting the Owner during a game of chance. She also feels bound to follow the rules of the game, whether she is at an advantage or not, with her frequently stating "the rules are absolute." Etymology Monica is a female given name that has multiple variations, although the name itself originated in North Africa. Relationships Kasumi Monica met Kasumi and Honoka to deal a card game with them after making a bet with the Owner that if she loses to any of the girls in anything, she does what they have to say. They agreed to rounds of the card game Old Maid, though she ultimately had exceptional difficulty winning against them, with Kasumi in particular due to doing fortune telling. She ultimately won by placing cards, though she conceded defeat due to her technically cheating in order to do so. Kasumi and Honoka likewise suggested she continue playing Old Maid with them. Honoka Monica met Honoka and Kasumi to deal a card game with them after making a bet with the Owner that if she loses to any of the girls in anything, she does what they have to say. They agreed to rounds of the card game Old Maid at Honoka's suggestion, though she ultimately had exceptional difficulty winning against them, with Honoka in particular due to her possessing an exceptional amount of luck (according to her, her luck happens 1 every 10 chances). She ultimately won by placing cards, though she conceded defeat due to her technically cheating in order to do so. Kasumi and Honoka likewise suggested she continue playing Old Maid with them, with Honoka in particular making the suggestion. Tamaki Tamaki met Monica at the island, and suggested they compete by doing three rounds of poker, with the loser being treated to a massage between rounds, with the winner supplying it. Unlike with her previously playing against Leifang, Kasumi, and Honoka regarding a beach race and Old Maid, respectively, Monica actually won all three rounds of poker, which was implied to be due to Tamaki being distracted. Because of Monica's earlier bet, she had Tamaki provide her with sweets as a request. Tamaki also helped Monica with practicing her poker face by having her try out some new gels to relax her facial features, with her later joining with Monica and Helena during the spa treatment. Leifang Leifang met Monica at the island, and suggested they compete by doing a race on the island. However, such activity proved extremely taxing for Monica, with Leifang ultimately winning. Because of Monica's earlier bet, she was obligated to honor her end of the bargain and do whatever Leifang wanted. In Leifang's case, she suggested they do morning training together, especially when such would aid in her goal to become a dealer. Helena Douglas Monica largely got along well with Helena, although she proved to be a very difficult opponent in a card game. Helena then helpfully suggested that Monica try to work on maintaining a poker face, which Monica took to heart. Helena later joined the spa alongside Monica and Tamaki, with Monica warming up to her. Afterward, they resumed their game, with Monica managing to do better this time against Helena. Fiona The two met during a pajama party and quickly got along well with each other. Monica gave Fiona some advice on how to open up to a crush, suggested she practice with the Owner, unaware that he was the exact person she had a crush on. Fiona in turn relayed a message from the Owner to Monica regarding meeting with him the next night for drinks. She's the only girl on the island who Monica doesn't do a game of chance or make a bet with when meeting her. Zack She encountered Zack at a casino in the past, where he, having won a jackpot, told her that "the Casino is a place where everyone can get their dreams." It was because of that advice that she ultimately was inspired to become a dealer. Owner Monica came to the Venus Islands hoping to gain employment under the Owner. She frequently plays games of chance with the Owner to practice her dealing skills. Eventually, the two have a serious game shortly before the casino is finished. She ultimately won the game, but it is heavily implied the Owner deliberately threw the game because he did not wish for her to embarrass herself by having to strip off all her clothes after losing. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2017) Gallery Trivia *She is the first add-on girl to be released after the previous new girl got a free gacha. *She is the third character to have her birthday occur on New Year's Day, after Mai Shiranui and Bankotsubo. *She is the second known casino dealer after Rio Rollins Tachibana. **Because of this, she is also the third character to hold an explicit job on the Venus Islands besides helming festivals and/or being the partner to the Owner for the Venus Festival itself, the others being Misaki (who acted as the direct assistant for the Owner) and Tamaki (who was heavily implied to have designed various swimwear for the girls on the island), and the only one to not be of Japanese origin. *She is the second character to explicitly give her measurements, after Nagisa (both characters did so via their second episode). *She is the second DOAXVV character to indirectly reference Zack (citing a man with a big smile and sunglasses as the reason she wished to become a dealer in her level 50 episode), the first being Misaki in the main episodes. Incidentally, the black joker card she used in her game with the Owner upon meeting him was modeled after Zack. *In one of her episodes, it's revealed she has a hobby of collecting stuffed animals, with it being implied that her Crane Game hobby was an extension of this hobby. *According to Sakuta D in Famitsu's second anniversary coverage, Monica was created largely because he wanted to create a sexy woman, and he also had her be a casino dealer due to wanting a "win by any means" type personality as well as wanting to add the casino element from past Xtreme games (which he had previously been involved in).Famitsu 2nd anniversary DOAXVV coverage, page 105 Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters